A New Hope
by Dark Natsu Dragneel
Summary: Shinigami has given natsu a change to go back on time to start his journey all over again now nastu must restart his journey once again with Knowledge of what happend in the future can anybody stop him from saving his friend natsuxlucy and other paring
1. Chapter 1

Restart of journey

Hello everyone there are that many fairy tail time travels fanfiction so I decide to write one myself this is nalu fanfiction I wrote nalu fanfiction because I am big fan of nalu

Chapter 1

Prologue

It said the strongest knows what pain really is they know because that's what motivate them to grow strong

The pain natsu had went through so why couldn't he become strong enough

The thought occupied natsu brain he was on verge of death why couldn't get strong enough to protect his family guild who meant everything to him why this did happened to him now he was dying he couldn't move he fell empty he wondered what was the point in fighting all those battle if he was destined to die he laughs at that thought just then a with light appeared in his mind he couldn't see he fell like the light was right in front of him.

"So you finally died I must say you were lucky you escape death so many time" a voice in front of him said when he heard the voice he felt his live sucks out of him

Natsu could not see whose voice he is hearing the voice was full of death he shiver when he heard the voice natsu wonder whose voice is he hearing as if the voice heard what if said

"You wish to know my name I will tell you I am Shinigami god of death I have come here to take your soul mortal" now a voice know as Shinigami said

Natsu quickly paled when he heard the name Shinigami natsu said natsu thought what is Shinigami was doing here natsu contemplating for a second all the thought came back to him his battle and now he was dying but he was not ready to die not now not after everything he went thought he remember how everyone has believe in him gramps Erza grey and every one from the guild and Lucy his heard broke into millions pieces when he remember how she had died he remember everything about her blond hair that's shine like sun and her smile and how she used to give him that smile and when he see her smile he could feel like he could to anything there was no a single obstacles that could stop him from moving forward he was lost thinking everything about Lucy It didn't not matter if the god of death was infront of him it didn't not mater he was dying at the moment all he could think about was the time he spend with her and how she smile at him a single tear have fallen from his left eye

Shinigami rise his eyebrow at his thinking and couldn't help but admire him even if he at blink of his death all he could think about was the girl he love he notice a tear left from his left his eyes he could tell what his tears was about is was a guilty of not being able to protect the one he loves and most important not being able to protect the girls he love Shinigami smile at him he thought maybe he could change thing for better if he gets a change

"Natsu dragneel son of igneel I can give you a change to regain everything you have lost in return you must make a deal with me" Shinigami said

Now Natsu was confuse of what he was saying natsu has figure he could read his mind so he ask what he mean on his mind "what do you mean I can regain everything you I have lost" said natsu on his mind

"I have the power to send you back on time but you must make a deal with me" said Shinigami natsu was surprise could he really do that could he send him back in time to be with every one and he wonder if he can really do that of course he would accept if he gets a change to regain everything he has lost but he was curious about the deal

"I will accept before that I must know what is this deal you speak of" natsu said on his mind if this deal was something that would put his friend in troubled he would not accept just because he could see them that does not mean he would put them in imperil situation

It one were to see expression on Shinigami you would see mirth in his face Shinigami form reading natsu though and spoke "here is a deal boy you must kill zeref and acnologia and you can only tell one person about your time travel if you tell anyone be side that one person I will take your soul the person you tell must help you grow stronger strong enough to surpass your own limit" said Shinigami with serious expression on his face

When Shinigami finish his sentence natsu for sure he will accept his offer to go back in time but he was curious why would he want to have both acnologia and zeref kill but decide no to ask he must have his own reason beside he was going to fight against both of them even if he had not ask him to do it natsu knew he has to fight them In order to protect his friend/family/guild/world

"Do you accept my offer" said Shinigami and saw a smile Frome on natsu lips and he knew what he was about to say

Natsu somehow manage to find his voice and with a determation smile on his face he said "i accept you offer to go bake on time and to see every one again and I will never be astray from the mission you have given to me I will kill both Zeref and acnologia but I will kill them according to my own term I will fight them when the time is right" said natsu

"Then the world rest on your hand don't make me regret my decision live up to the name you have given Etherious Natsu Dragneel {END] to End all darkness you must rise once again" said Shinigami

There was a brilliant light that surround him it was too bright for him to see after what seem like forever that light went down all he could see was darkness endless darkness that replace light that was there just now he fell all his injury were gone and he fell his body so light full of life after what seem like long time he open his eyes.

Finish chapter one how do you like it I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this fan fiction please tell me that what you think of my story this is my first fan fiction so be gentle and give nice review

Continue chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

A New Hope

Here is chapter 2

Spoilers for the people who have not read manga I recommend you not read this fanfiction

Back on past

When natsu open his eyes he found him in familiar area he look around just to make sure he was where he thought he was he prey that the was right he got his answer when he finish analysing area he was on a forest where he and igneel used to live before igneel disappear he got up with ecstatic expression on his face he feel light and his body feel small he went to the pond that was not too far away from the cave.

We he saw his reflection of himself he cried "WHAT I AM A KID" his voice was loud the bird that was on the area where he was fly away from area and the fish that was showing their head on water quickly went under water

He sweat drop at how loud his voice was he regains himself and start thinking what happened to him "let's see I was about to died and then I saw a weird white light the light turn out to be Shinigami and offers me a change to go back in the past to save everybody he didn't tell me what year or day I would arrive on but seeing as how I am on a place where igneel and me used to live on and how my body is back to what it used to be when I was child so I assume I arrive before igneel and rest of Dragon disappear and Shinigami also said I could only tell one person I am from future and that person must help me grow strong" Natsu finish his thought and heard a loud sound coming from behind.

Natsu knew who was causing this sound his hearts beats fast it's been so long seen he see his father he turn around and saw Igneel his gigantic from staring at is natsu felt his breath caught on his throat he look at the dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales and lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in colour and also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the centre of his body His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail and has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally. Natsu froze staring at him

Igneel woke up this morning to find natsu was not with him and wonder where the boy went so he sniffing his scent and found his scent near the pond not far from the cave where they live but he found his scent bit different normally natsu sent smells like camp fire but today It did smells like his normal scent but it was strong and bit darker igneel also felt natsu magic higher than normal he wonder what happened to the boy to getting out of his thought igneel made his way towards pond to see natsu and to know what happened to him as he got closer he heard natsu screaming "WHAT I AM A KID" now igneel knew there was definitely something wrong with natsu he was not the kid who would say something like that.

Igneel reach the place where natsu was and saw natsu was in deep thinking there was so many different emotion reflect his face that made igneel worry and what surprise him was the facts that natsu has not notice him which really surprise him now igneel knew he had to talk with the boy make him tell veridically what was wrong with him he slam his foot on the ground to get his attention when he slam his foot on the ground he saw natsu froze which bewilders him and after a second natsu turn around look him in his face and froze just looking at him that made igneel worry

"Natsu" said igneel in a soft voice that was fill with worry

Natsu who was frozen staring at his father came back to earth at the sound of his voice" igneel" he whispered his voice was so low igneel barley heard his voice if it was not for his sensitive hearing he would have miss what natsu was saying

"What wrong with you natsu you look like haven't see me for long time" said igneel with worry still not leaving his voice

Natsu who was still looking at his foster father could not believe that igneel was still alive well and kicking he fell tear roll down his eyes and run toward igneel to and jump and hug igneel on his neck he miss his father so much

Igneel who was surprise at what natsu had done and wonder why he was crying for as long as he knew natsu he had never cried for some reason igneel felt all the emotion natsu was feeling and return the hug so igneel hug him back they stay just hugging for minutes igneel felt natsu has clam down from crying put him down and on his face and saw that grin his face he fell happy atlas natsu was smiling.

"Natsu what's with the hug and why are you crying" said igneel wanting to know why his son was crying he never saw natsu as crying type unless something drastic happened that made natsu cry.

Natsu who has now stop crying look at igneel and said "nothing I just felt like hugging you for some reason I don't know"

Igneel was not convince with his respond to his question want to ask him to tell his veridically but natsu cut his off

"Hey igneel watch this" said natsu as he proceed to gather fire on his fist and scoot further away from igneel and shout "fire dragon crumbling fist" the fist made contract to ground its create a big explosion even igneel almost lost his balance when he look at that damage that natsu has create he was shock surrounding area was utterly destroyed igneel just stand there without moving or blinking

Igneel was shock at what natsu did the sights was simulacrum various thought was ruining on his brain like how natsu got so strong just yesterday he was gainsaying about the facts he couldn't destroy a middling rock in igneel perspective and now he was seeing something that was simulacrum so he snap out of his thinking and scoot towards natsu

Well, I was long sto-OMPH," Natsu fainted from exhaustion

 **"It's too much strain for his body. How did you get so strong without me noticing Natsu and how come I can sense a deep pain within you?"** Igneel carried Natsu's resting form back to the cave while pondering these thoughts.

Scene change

 **In Natsu Dream**

'Natsu, I believe you can save this world,' Lisanna said, don't give up natsu I belive in you 'I tried! I'm so sorry?' Natsu cried but her image disappeared and was replaced.

'Hey, flame-brain, don't give up the natsu I know does not know the word give up Gray stated.

'No please! I tried to but it was already too late!' Now tears started to run down Natsu's face.

'don't be wimp believe in yourself,' he said before he disappeared also.

'you were the one who told me living for your friends?' a voice from behind said.

Natsu turned around see erza "so natsu live on natsu live for us don't let out sacrifice be in vain

She shook her head and glared, "if you don't live on I am going to beat you up so bad you won't to what hit you"

Natsu flinched and with tears falling he stared ahead unable to comprehend anything until a familiar barmaid appeared ahead.

'Natsu' she said with content smile on her face

'Mira!" he ran to her to Mira give natsu her usual smile and said "don't give up natsu if anyone can do it it's you.' were her last words before she too disappeared.

Natsu cried for all his worth until an urge made him look up,'Gramps.'

Makarov give him his smile "boy anything is possible in this world you just need to have believe in yourself make the impossible possible and show the world how extreme can fairy tail wizard go to save his friend"

Seeing his father figure after Igneel believe in him was so much something inside him woke. He had fire in his eyes Makarov smile and disappeared

'You brought me to Fairy Tail I believe in you since then We are a team I belive in you natsu.' This time it was Lucy. When he heard her voice he turn around to see her she was right in front of his alive her big brown eyes shining like how he remember her smile that smile he would do anything to put that smile on her face and her beautiful blond hair that reflects the sun

"Luce" he whispered and scoots closer to her and rubs her cheek and hug her. Her scent reaches his nose he inhales her scent. Lucy smile and hug him back "I love you natsu don't forget that no matter how far away we are I will always be with you don't give every one believe in you"

He heard his guild mate's voices encourage him not to give up

'don't give up'

We believe in you'

'Show the world what happened when they mess with fairy tail"

"Beat some assess natsu'

'We all believe in you'

He smile a real smile he wonder how long has it been scene last time he smile he look towards Lucy and saw her giving him her won smile "see we all believe in you natsu don't give up you are not along you have whole guild believing in you master erza grey juvia Wendy Gageel and me you have me natsu like I said before I believe in you since the day I join guilds and I will always will believe in you and love you" Lucy finish her speech and starting disappeared he was left all along

Natsu smile rise his fists in air and shout out loud that could reach heaven and hell "I will never give up I will not let this change I got be In vain I got my friend who are believing in me and encourage me I will once again fight but not along I will fight with my friend" shout natsu brilliant light surround him.

Natsu sat up fast drenched in sweat "A dream "he through but its look to real to be dream he smile after he recalls what happened in the dream "that's right I have this change I will not let it be on vain" he look around he was inside a cave he recognize this cave this is where he used to sleep when he was with igneel. He through of what happened he guess he must have passed out after using his move.

After checking where he was he sit up and walk out of cave to see igneel he has lots of thing to share with his father he went out of cave he didn't not see igneel or sight of red he then heard a flapping sound look up to see igneel with fish on his hand he figure igneel must have went to get for him. Igneel land on a ground and saw Natsu wake he smile at him and create a fire and burn the fish and give to natsu who accept and eat happily he eat like he has not eat in a while which is true scene he was fighting with just eating fire for long after natsu was done eating he knew he has to tell his father every thing

So after they both settle down outside the cave igneel saw natsu was in thinking he let him think he just wait for natsu to snap out of his thinking and tell him everything of how he got so strong and the pain he saw in natsu eye before he fainted from exhaustion and the mature look in his eye the natsu he knew never had that look in his eye the look natsu had was of someone who has been through lot of pain completely opposite of the natsu he knew the natsu he knew was happy lucky go child but this one was different.

"so' igneel said slowly snapping natsu out of his thing natsu sing he knew he have to tell igneel everything so igneel could help him become strong enough of protect his love one so he start telling igneel everything from the beginning of his journey to say igneel was shock he forgot how to breath when natsu finish his story.

Chapter 2 end

I hope you enjoys this chapter I write about natsu dream to motivate him and he would not regret I did not write about what happened in the future when natsu was telling igneel because I don't want to spoiled in next chapter there will be massive time skip I will counting next chapter from where natsu meet Lucy

I know my gramma is horrifying so please don't criticize me about it

Please leave review

Ja-ne


End file.
